


Love is stronger than death

by SongOfLoveAndGold



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfLoveAndGold/pseuds/SongOfLoveAndGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is traveling to Aman but before he can get there he finds the one who loves.<br/>Only 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is stronger than death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little contribution to the International Fanworks Day 2015 from the Hobbit fandom!  
> 100 words no more.  
> Hope you like it <3

Bilbo looked at the shore of where he had lost everything. 

He was in a boat but he was too tired to even look around.

Mist appeared and suddenly before his eyes was a green field and a figure standing close to him.

Bilbo couldn't see who was it.

The figure came closer to him and smiled.

“I missed you, my burglar.”

Bilbo, with tears in his eyes, hugged his king tighter than ever before.

“I thought he had separated us forever.”

Thorin kissed him and whispered into his ear.

“We've never been apart. Our love is stronger than death.”

 


End file.
